Amina Marco
This OC was originally created by the almighty PISTACHIOLORD! But is now adopted by the lesser known JustANerdyInu. Do not edit this page unless it's for improper grammer, degriefing, or an unused catagory. Appearence Amina has long, Cyan hair and deep purple eyes. She wears the normal uniform, unless customized. She has pale skin and is tall and skinny. She wears long black leggings. Personality Amina is known for being a perverted girl. She is known for stalking people, reading ecchi manga, and staring at Kokona and Mai Waifu's bust. When talking with someone she is usually quick to use sarcasm. She reads other manga as well but ehh. Persona Amina is the Loner Persona. When she sees a corpse or witnesses murder, she will flee from the school. When a camera is pointed at her she will hide her face. Elimination Method Hacked - To do this you need to force her to go to the locker room and steal her phone. Then you need to find out her locker combination. You need to go into her notes and find her combination (5-34-6) Inside you will find her Kaobook email and password. Then you log on to her account and post the photographs she takes of other students. People will be disgusted resulting in bullying and alienation. She will eventually stop attending school. Routine *Enters school and changes shoes. *Stalks people *Attends Class. *Pickpockets the Nurse to get her key. She then drinks the emetic medicine and tells her teacher to excused her from class. If she doesn't beieve her she vomits on the floor. *Skips class and goes to the Underwear Club. (after going to the bathroom to vomit). *Stalks people *Goes Home Trivia *She is actually considered a delinquent. *The delinquents won't take her however, because they think she's stupid for wanting to be with them. *She's easy to drown/electricute considering she goes to the bathroom to vomit almost everyday. *Her nose bleeds a lot. *She is rumored to collect information and dirty photos for Info-Chan and her to share. This is true and she is a provider for Info-Chan. *When she's done reading a Cherry Touch Manga, she hides it on school grounds, thus the scattered Cherry Touch Manga. *Quite honestly she is among the least perverted amongst the Underwear Club. The worst she's ever done being peeking on people in a shower. *She can be quite a challenge to deal with because if the player is popular enough she will start stalking them. 100 Questions *'Please tell us your name. ' Amina Marco *'When is your birthday? ' September 12 *'Your blood type? ' A- *'Please tell us your three sizes? ' Oh, of course you ''have permission to ask me that! Whenever I ask someone I get sent to the Guidance Counselor! *'Tell us about your family composition. ' I have parents and my brother is Conan Marco. *'What's your occupation? ' I'm a student ''obviously I am wearing a school uniform. *'Your favourite food? ' Vegetables I guess. *'Favourite animal? ' I'm a fox kind of girl if you get what I'm saying. (Editors Note: I don't get what she's saying) *'Favourite subject? ' ' '''Math, I dunno why I just do. *'Dislike subject? ' Advisory, they always have ''something ''to say about me. *'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' Pretty much every girl in school. *'Do you enjoy school? ' Not at all *'Are you in any school clubs? ' Underwe- NOPE. Not in a club, clubs are boring. I mean it's just school ''after school. hehehe *'What's your motto? ' '' "If a girl is worth it try to learn everything about her. EVERYTHING. *'Your special skill? ' Stalking *'Tell us about your treasure? ' Treasure! That is what you are~ Honey you're my golden sta- '(Editors Note: I stopped her here, my nieces sing this song all the time and I can't bear it.)' *'Describe yourself in a single word? ' Sly *'Your forte? ' ' Stalking people *'Your shortcomings? ' Probably my lewdness... *'Places in your memories? ' You think I have time to look on the past?! *'What is your favourite drink? ' O.J. tastes pretty cool. *'How good can you swim? ' I don't swim, I just watch people swim. *'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' I don't record my times, I record others'! Ayano's is 3:26, Midori's is 9:23 because she got distracted by a butterfly... '''(Editor's Note: zoned out here, apparently she spends so much time reading manga in class she never learned to shut up.) *'Your hobby or obsession? ' Other girl's most private information and darkest secrets! *'Disliked food? ' Candy, it makes me sick. *'Anything you want most currently? ' Information on Shiromi, SHE'S TOO GOOD AT KEEPING SECRETS!! *'Afraid of heights? ' No. *'Dislike thunder? ' No. *'Rainy or sunny? ' I find the rain peaceful sometimes. *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' You think I take notes? No bro, too busy reading manga. *'What do you eat for breakfast? ' An omelette. *'Do you believe in ghosts? ' Depends...Are they hot? *'Can you play any musical instruments? ' No. *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' Outdoor. *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' I told you, I. HAVE. A. BROTHER! *'Do you have a cellphone? ' No but I have a Poloroid Camera. *'How long is your commute to school? ' Pretty long, I gather tons of information on girls along the way. *'Do you have more friends than most? ' I have no friends, and who needs them?! *'Your favourite sports? ' I don't play sports. *'How good can you cook? ' I have to cook omelettes everday, sometimes I burn them, I broke the oven once...I think I'm pretty good. *'Favourite colours? ' Blue. *'Anything you can never forgive? ' I'm not a hypocrite, I'm pretty unforgivable myself. *'How tall are you? ' Exactly 7 feet. *'Shoe size? ' I don't know, I ripped the label off. *'Your dreams? ' I don't know. *'Do you have any marriage desires? ' Too many to list. *'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' I don't dislike them, and I don't love them either. *'Do you like bitter coffee? ' You think I like bitter things?! This is a jab at me isn't it!? Why you... *'Bed time? ' '' When I'm tired.'' *'Wake up time?' ' 'When I'm not tired. *'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' Bed. *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' Nope. *'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' Don't worry 'bout it. *'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' Niether. *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' I'm ambidextrous. *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' I finally got a picture of Aoi without her punching me. *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' Got sent to the Guidance Counselor for pickpocketing the Nurse. *'What's the name of your school anthem? ' I think it was "The Star Spangled Banner"? Oh wait, you're saying that's America? *'What's your favourite flower? ' I don't like flowers, I like weeds. *'What's your favourite saying? ' I don't know. *'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' 君題 儘疑 *'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Sadness. *'And summer? ' Sun. *'What about fall? ' Cold. *'And then the winter? ' Cold. *'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' Here. *'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' Manga *'What's your allowance? ' I come to school every day with two dollars, a half dollar, a quarter, a dime, a nickel, and a penny. *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' "If you see her, run." Basically stuff along those lines. *'What are your hobbies? ' Reading manga, stalking, and gaining personal secrets on people. *'Tell us your weight. ' You really think that's something people just remember? *'What are you capable of? ' Things you don't want to know. *'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' Whatever I pull out of the drawer. *'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' No. *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' Upload all the photos online so an alien can find my hard work, or something. *'Tell us about your daily routine. ' I wake up, I stalk people, I attempt playing hooky, I go home. *'What is something you always carry with you? ' My camera and manga, I believe the name of the series was...Cherry Touch? *'Western food? Japanese food? ' Japanese all the way. *'How do you commute to school? ' Walking *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' Reading manga *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' Yawn. *'Where are you living right now?' A house. *'What kind of place is it? ' I said a house, and that's all you need to know. *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' Nothing, same as usual. *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' The twist ending in one of my manga stories, I cried in the middle of class and the teacher found out. *'Do you like roller coasters? ' Yes. *'How's your eyesight? ' Pretty average. *'What's your favourite holiday? ' I dunno, Vacation? *'What job do you have in school? ' Student and stalker. *'What do you do in your freetime? ' Snap photos. *'How long do you study every day? ' Not at all. *'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' I have no friends, apart from one... *'What do you do on the weekends? ' Look through the photos I took during the week. *'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' I dunno. *'Are the school rules really strict? ' Very, Every second there's something I do wrong. *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' I go to the vending machine and get a Shanta, or a Green Tea. *'How many friends do you have? ' One, but that's not important. *'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' By a bunch of girls' houses. *'Are you interested in any actors? ' Are they hot? *'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Alright, hand over their results. (Editor's Note: I promised this girl if she did this I would give her other ''all ''the other girl's results on the 100 Questions, please don't fire me Jon...) Category:Pervert Category:Homosexual Category:Co-owned characters Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Loner Category:Just A Nerdy Inu's Characters Category:Underwear Club Category:Students Category:1st Years Category:Akademi High School Category:Delinquent